Chance Encounter
by Desecration
Summary: I'm pretty sure the title says it all. 1st story on site. Rookie author. Gimme a break.
1. Default Chapter

Name: Adam Age: 25 Occupation: Actor Residence: New York Last Film: "Awaken"-Lead Role Next Film: Undecided Marital Status: Single Children: None Last Paycheck: $13 million ("Awaken")  
  
Name: Hilary Age: 23 Occupation: Actress Residence: California Last Film: "The Way You Are"-Lead Role Next Film: Undecided Marital Status: Single Children: None Last Paycheck $15 million ("The Way You Are") 


	2. New Director in Town

Jeffrey Winston. Every studio in America was clabboring at the chance to get him to sign onto one of there future films. Word around town was that he was going to arrive in New York in less than a week. He was an enormous success and was now going to try his luck in the states.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Jeffrey had only been in the U.S. for less than Four hours and had already been contacted by: Paramount, 20th Century Fox, Sony, etc. Scripts the studios thought he'd be interested in were delivered to his hotel suite the next morning.  
  
For the next few days he read script after script and finally came across a story that struck him. It was powerful, moving, and most of all romantic. In a nutshell, it was Two hours of romance and drama. With the story belonging to Paramount, they signed him on right away.  
  
With the studio in a hurry to get production started, they began hiring people left and right; including the crew and most of the cast. There was just one little problem. They still needed the leading man and leading lady. Seeing how Jeffrey had never been in the country, he didn't know any "big names in Hollywood". The studio grew impatient and offered to help with the decision by giving him suggestions of the lead actor/actress.  
  
He immediately declined saying he'd chose whoever he thought would fit the roles. It dawned on him that it wasn't only that...they absolutely had to have chemistry. It was a must. But who? 


	3. An Interesting Audition

Hilary had received a call from her agent the same day Jeffery came into town. She was a bit hesitant at first, but was drawn in after she read the script. The only drawback would be the 'extremely intense' love scenes between the two characters. Sure, she could act. But she had never been comfortable with having an on-screen love interest. Though noone ever noticed it, it was the truth.  
  
She was flattered when her agent told her that she (along with many other actresses) were handpicked by the director himself. (It was HIS image of the character he had in mind). Hilary was called back to three auditions, and make the cut each time. It was just now becoming intense.  
  
Today's audtion would be different from the Three previous ones. Today would be the first time with one of the actors the director had also handpicked himself. It was also the last auditions-the final cuts. She took a deep breath before going in after being called.  
  
Sigh. Okay, just chill. Remember, you HAVE to have chemistry with this guy.  
  
Jeffrey randomly picked different pairs of actors he thought would look good together on-screen.  
  
C'mon Hil, give this guy a break. If he make it this far, he has to be good. Sigh. Here goes nothin...  
  
Hilary opened to door, not knowing that what, let alone whom, was on the other side. 


	4. An Interesting Audition Part II

Hilary walked in smiling to greet the director and noticed a man sitting in a chair not too far away with his back turned toward her with the script at hand.  
  
Great, that must be 'him'.  
  
"Okay!" Jeffrey said, while rubbing his hands together with excitement. This was his first 'match-up' for the day and he had a good feeling about this one. Jeffrey put his hand on her shoulder and lead her toward her partner for the day.  
  
"Hilary, I'd like you to meet the partner I've chosen for you. This is Adam."  
  
"Adam, would you mind taking a break from rehearsing and meet your lovely co-star for the time being?"  
  
Adam rolled his eyes knowing this would be another stuck up-hollywood-- princess whom he encountered a lot throughout his acting career. Boy was he wrong...  
  
Adam turned in his seat while standing up and the same time. He turned face to face with none other then one of his former co-stars! He felt his eyes widen and noticed to shock in her face as well.  
  
"Hilary?!"  
  
"Adam?!"  
  
They spoke in unison. "No way!"  
  
Jeffrey lit up with glee at that moment. I knew it! He thought to himself. He just to act nonchalant about this phenomenon.  
  
"I'm guessing you two know each other?"  
  
"Uh yeah." Adam said, barely able to keep his eyes off of her. "We use to be on a show together."  
  
"And we did a movie together." She added.  
  
"Was this recently?" Jeffrey asked.  
  
"No. It happened a while back. It's how we both got started." Hilary stated honestly.  
  
"I was Sixteen and she was Thirteen."  
  
"Hmm...I see. And what of the movie?" Jeffrey questioned.  
  
"It was how the show ended." Hilary said, stealing a glance at Adam.  
  
"Oh! So it wasn't a different project?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Jeffrey giggled. "I'm guessing by your reactions to each other, you haven't seen each other in quite a long time."  
  
"Not face to face." Adam said looking over toward Hilary.  
  
"Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business. Shall we?"  
  
They both agreed hesitanly.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Jeffrey was completely convinced by the end of their audition that he found his perfect match. He sent all the other actors home in disappointment and apologized personally. The producer questioned him about his quick actions.  
  
"Aren't you even going to go the other actors a chance? I mean, they made it this far!"  
  
"Look!" Jeffrey said smiling escstaticly. "I know that those two kids are right for the part!"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Trust me! When you know, you know. I've never been more sure about anything! These two have got it!"  
  
The producer sighed in defeat. "I guess if you say so."  
  
"If you don't trust me with this decision just wait until we begin shooting next week. If you don't like what you see you could pick whoever else you want."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"You sound pretty confient Jeffrey."  
  
"When you see them, you'll feel the same way." 


End file.
